Como decirte que te amo antes
by Lian Black
Summary: El principio es el final de este fanfic... el prologo... Pilika esta enamorada de Ren al igual que el de ella pero algo ocurre...chap-1
1. Prologo

_Prologo: 30 minutos..._

_Solo en media hora logre ver mi vida completa hasta recordé el momento en que nací y muchos que creí olvidados._

_De pronto me vi en los brazos de él, quien clamaba mi nombre a los cuatro vientos, rogando que no lo dejara... que me faltaba mucho por vivir._

_Levanté mi mano y le acaricie el rostro, él me vio y yo le regale una sonrisa... quizá la primera y la ultima._

_Él comenzó a llorar, lo sé porque sentí sus tibias lágrimas en mi mejilla cuando yo cerré los ojos sintiéndome muy cansada._

_Sentía ruido por todos lados, no logro diferenciarlos a todo pero al que si escuchaba claramente era el de él._

_Por primera vez quisiera que me dejara de llamar porque tengo mucho sueño._

**_- Pilika... Pilika!-_**_ grito Ren mientras la levantaba en brazos y se metía dentro de la ambulancia que había llegado hace pocos minutos._

**_Me tomo de la mano y la puso en su mejilla..._**

**_- Por qué me estas haciendo esto?- preguntó dulcemente._**

_Pero a pesar de que él me seguía hablando y preguntándome cosas, yo lo observaba. **Aún con los ojos cerrados...** _

_Fin Prologo_


	2. Capitulo 1

_Como decirte que te amo antes de que sea demasiado tarde…_ Autor: Lian Black _Capitulo 1: Un sentimiento que va naciendo en una extraña amistad…_

_El lugar estaba helado, el invierno había arrasado y en la pensión ni siquiera las camperas te salvaban del frió..._

_Todos tiritaban, menos cierto chino que se la pasaba entrenando en el patio._

_- Por Kami!- exclamo Pilika- Por qué no dejas de hacer eso y te abrigas?_

_La joven estaba parada en la puerta de la pensión con los brazos cruzados y en medio tenía sosteniendo un buzo azul marino._

_- No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer?- pregunto arrastrando las palabras._

_- Solo quiero que entres, está haciendo mucho frió y te podes resfriar- insistió Pilika._

_- No me molestes- dijo Ren._

_- Que idiota- dijo Pilika molesta._

_- Seré idiota pero no una bruja que no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer que molestar a los otros que están ocupados- dijo Ren._

_Pilika se dio media vuelta y entró a la pensión. _

_Ren entrenaba hasta que su cuerpo pedía gritos un descanso. Estaba oscureciendo cuando decidió por fin a entrar y tomar una buena y merecida sopa._

_Cuando se sirvió un plato lleno, estaba caminando con su plato en las manos. Y por sorpresa choco con Horohoro, quién escapaba de su hermana para que no lo obligara a seguir entrenando._

_El golpe fue fuerte, el plato de sopa cayó encima del joven Tao, quemándole todo el tórax._

_- Pero si serás idiota!- dijo enojado olvidándose de la sopa.- Si Anna se da cuenta de que se rompió unos de sus platos me mata._

_- Lo siento es que no me fije...- se disculpo el ainu- un momento a quién le dices idiota chinito!_

_Los dos estaban ya de pie discutiendo como normalmente lo hacían._

_- YA BASTA!- gritó Pilika a los jóvenes._

_Los chicos se dieron la vuelta y bajaron la cabeza arrepentidos por mostrarle semejante escena a la peliazul. Normalmente cuando ellos discutían o peleaban lo hacían cuando la hermana de Horohoro no estaba presente._

_Pilika dio un resoplido y contó hasta diez para tranquilizarse._

_- Horohoro ponte a limpiar este desastre antes de que Anna llegué- ordeno sin vacilar._

_Su hermano iba a replicar pero ante la mirada asesina de su hermana decidió que no era buena idea hacer enfadar a su hermana porque podía ser igual o peor que le itako cuando se lo proponía._

_Ren miraba divertido la escena cruzado de brazos. Se estaba por retirar cuando sintió una delicada mano posarse en su hombro._

_- Qué se supone que haces?- preguntó tranquilamente la joven._

_- Seguir entrenando- respondió Ren mirándola fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos amarillos._

_- De ninguna manera- dijo Pilika en el mismo tono que uso con su hermano._

_- Pero...- quiso quejarse pero ella no lo dejó._

_- Te vas a ir a dar un buen baño- dijo mientras se lo llevaba a rastras al baño._

_Lo dejó encerrado en el baño por un buen rato. Y se baño resignado a que la hermana del ainu no lo iba a dejar salir si no se bañaba._

_- Bruja- dijo mientras se dirigía a la tina del baño sin saber que la chica estaba del otro lado apoyada en la puerta y lo escucho._

_Tardó veinte minutos en estar listo y pedirle que le abriera._

_- Oye Pilika- dijo Horohoro subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos con una taza de té en la mano.- te prepare un poco de té._

_Caminaba sonriente y no se dio cuenta que tenía las tranzas de las zapatillas desatada y se tropezó tirando la taza._

_Para desgracia de Ren, nuevamente estaba empapado en el pecho._

_- Lo siento- dijo Horohoro- no lo hice a propósito._

_- No importa- dijo Ren enfadado y se fue directo a su cuarto evitando que Pilika le diga algo._

_Horohoro levanto la taza del suelo y limpió lo que quedaba del té del suelo._

_Pilika no dijo nada y se fue hasta su cuarto. Buscó un pequeño botiquín que tenía guardado debajo de su cama, lo sacó y se fue directo al cuarto del chino._

_Golpeo un par de veces pero no le abrieron la puerta hasta que decidió entrar sin ser invitada._

_- Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó Ren que seguía aún con la remera empapada._

_- Vine a curarte- dijo Pilika sin demostrar la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento._

**_Cerro la puerta tras de si y la trabó._**

_- Qu... qué haces?- preguntó nervioso._

_Ella se acercó y comenzó a levantarle la remera. Él se sobresaltó, se levantó de golpe y evitaba que ella se le acercara._

_- Vamos, quédate quieto- dijo Pilika impacientándose._

_- No hace falta que me cures, mañana lo haré yo mismo- dijo Ren nervioso._

_Pilika dio un salto y quedó encima de Ren para que este se quedara quieto. Ren comenzó a temblar, estaba inquieto, nervioso y no lo podía evitar._

_- Por todos los dioses- exclamo exasperada- te quieres quedar por tan solo unos minutos quieto?_

_Le sacó la remera empapada y la dejo en un costado. Sacó del maletín una pomada para que la quemadura se asentara un poco y el ardor sea un poco más soportable._

_- Por qué haces esto?- preguntó algo incomodo por lo que ella estaba bastante cerca._

_Era la primera vez que sentía ese dulce aroma a frutos del bosque. Se sentía incomodo porque la única persona del sexo opuesto que había estado tan cerca de él aparte de abrazarlo y mimarlo había sido siempre su hermana._

_- Para que veas que no soy ninguna bruja- respondió sin mirarlo, atenta a la quemadura que tenía en el pecho._

_Se quedaron en silencio no era incomodo sino todo lo contrario, se podría decir que era una manera que tenían para comunicarse._

_Le puso una pomada en el pecho y luego le vendó con una suave venda que ella había traído de sus tierras._

_- Está hecho con un material especial para las quemaduras- dijo Pilika cuando termino de curarlo._

_El silencio volvió a inundarlos, esta vez estaban bastantes incómodos._

_- No soy tan idiota como crees- dijo Ren rascándose la cabeza nervioso._

_- Si eso ya lo sé- dijo Pilika tranquilamente._

_- No... No fue mi intención- dijo Ren mirando el suelo sonrojado- haberte dicho que eras una bruja y todo eso._

_- Perdóname vos a mí- dijo Pilika de la misma manera._

_- Entonces nos perdonamos los dos?- pregunto Ren._

_- Claro- dijo Pilika sonriéndole._

_Se dio la vuelta para salir de su cuarto y dejarlo descansar, porque ya era tarde._

_- Pilika...- dijo dudando en hablar._

_- Si- dijo ella mirándolo_

_- Jamás me molestó tu presencia, si quieres hablar de lo que sea, puedes hacerlo conmigo- dijo mirándola a los ojos.- Cuando quieras donde quieras._

_Pilika le regalo una sonrisa y se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla como respuesta dejando estupefacto al joven en el momento._

_- Buenas noches Ren- dijo saliendo de su cuarto._

_Ren se quedo quieto y con la mano en la mejilla derecha mirando la puerta._

****

_Los días transcurrieron como si aquella escena nunca hubiera existido, las discusiones entre los hermanos ainu y Ren eran las comunes. Este último comenzó a pensar que aquel beso había sido solo un sueño._

_Una noche en la que Ren no podía dormir sintiéndose incomodo con los recuerdos de ese día que había atacado a su mente, la joven lo había tratado dulcemente y de vez en cuando se había sonrojado, pudo notar que en el momento en que lo tocaba se ponía nerviosa. Ni que hablar de él, su corazón latía a mil por hora y casi explota al sentir sus labios en su mejilla._

_Decidió salir de su habitación para ir a la cocina en busca de un vaso de leche tibia para que así le diera sueño y los recuerdos se desvanecieran._

_Tomo su vaso y se fue hasta el comedor, se quedo un rato mirando televisión y se fue nuevamente a la cocina para lavar el vaso. Cuando sintió un ruido._

_Se escondió en el costado de la heladera y espero a que quien quiera que sea aparezca._

_Hasta que apareció una silueta y pasó a su lado. Saltó de golpe para sorprenderlo y lo llevo hasta la pared._

_- Quién es?- preguntó en un susurro una, obviamente asustada, voz femenina._

_Ren se quedó paralizado y no la soltó, sabía de quien se trataba._

_- Quién es?- repitió y forcejeaba para que la soltara y como acto reflejo levanto de golpe la pierna golpeando en la entrepierna del "Atacante"_

_- Pilika... no era necesario... que...fueras...- dijo Ren soltándola de golpe mientras se encogía y se agarraba con las dos manos la zona afectada._

_Pilika se tapo la boca por la sorpresa y prendió la luz para encontrar a un Ren encogido del dolor._

_- Ren- dijo acercándose a él- Lo siento mucho._

_Ren solo la miró, pero asintió en muestra de que no estaba enfadado porque sabía que había sido un accidente._

****

**_30 minutos después..._**

_- Lo siento- dijo Pilika subiendo las escaleras junto con Ren._

_- Ya te dije que no importa, se que fue un accidente- dijo tranquilamente el joven._

_Se despidieron antes de que Ren entrara a su cuarto. Pilika caminó hasta su pieza, la verdad ella no tenía sueño, ni mucho menos ganas de ir a su cama._

****

_Golpearon dos veces su puerta. Ren se levantó extrañado, una porque eran las 2 de la madrugada y segundo porque normalmente nadie lo iba a ver._

_- Pilika?- dijo para su sorpresa- que ocurre?_

_- No puedo dormir- explicó un poco nerviosa- y se que puedo hablar contigo._

_"- Jamás me molestó tu presencia, si quieres hablar de lo que sea, puedes hacerlo conmigo- dijo mirándola a los ojos.- Cuando quieras donde quieras." recordó Ren de golpe lo que le había dicho._

_Se hizo aún lado para dejarla pasar, cerro la puerta y se fue hasta su cama._

_Ren se acostó en su cama y se tapó mientras veía a Pilika que se acomodaba en una silla._

_Pasaron un tiempo en silencio, una manera que ellos tenían para comunicarse minuciosamente para que el hermano de la chica no se diera cuenta._

_Pilika se levantó de la silla y se metió dentro de la cama de Ren, dejando helado y nervioso al chico._

_- Qué haces?- preguntó sorprendido._

_- Ay! no seas mal pensado- dijo Pilika acomodándose al lado de él.- Solo quiero estar con vos._

_Le costó mucho acostumbrarse a estar tan cerca de la chica de cabellos azules._

_- Sabes?- rompió el armonioso silencio Pilika mientras bostezaba.- Sonará raro pero me recuerdas a un niño de mi infancia._

_Ren no dijo nada y dejo que ella siguiera con su relato._

_- Fue cuando tenía apenas unos 3 o 4 años- comenzó tratando de hacer memoria mientras entrecerraba los ojos signo de que el sueño la estaba invadiendo- Era un niño algo frío y malevo, yo supe ver que tras de ese teatro de frialdad del niño había mucha ternura que no sabía como salir y entonces decidí acercarme a él para hacerme su amiga..._

_El joven moreno bajó la cabeza y se dio con el rostro dormido de Pilika, no había terminado de contarle y lo dejo con mucha curiosidad, no le importó demasiado y con cautela la abrazo para quedarse dormido._


	3. El comienzo… fuera de la monotonía de mi

_Como decir te amo antes de que sea demasiado tarde…_ _Capitulo 2: El comienzo… fuera de la monotonía de mi vida_

_La mañana se anunció cuando los primeros rayos del sol de invierno aparecieron por la ventana del cuarto del oriental._

_Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, se desperezó por alguna razón estaba feliz y no tenía ninguna intención de entrenar ese día, se quiso levantar pero sintió algo o más bien alguien durmiendo a su lado._

_- Pero que...- dijo Ren girando la cabeza para ver el dulce y apacible rostro de Pilika apoyando la cabeza en su brazo._

_Se sonrojo furiosamente y más aún cuando se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba abrazando._

_- Buen día- dijo regalándole una sonrisa._

_- Bu... Buenos días- dijo él de la misma manera pero algo nervioso._

_- Qué ocurre?- preguntó desperezándose._

_- Nada- dijo Ren sonrojado._

_- Ay! por favor no seas mal pensado, solo dormimos y nada más- dijo Pilika entendiendo el nerviosismo del joven._

_Ninguno de los dos se había movido de su lugar, seguían acostados y abrazados, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

_- No te molesta verdad?- preguntó Pilika._

_- No me molesta, es que me pone nervioso- dijo Ren mirando para otro lado. _

_Pero cuando Pilika se quiso levantar de la cama, él se lo impidió abrazándola por la cintura y acostándola de nuevo a su lado._

_- Solo...- comenzó a decir :**Suspiro**:- es que es la primera vez que esto me pasa, la única persona que estuvo cerca de mi y hasta me abrazaba era mi hermana... esta es la primera vez que una chica **(que no sea mi hermana)** esta tan cerca._

_Pilika se sonrojo ante esta explicación, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Pero estaba feliz, porque podía estar cerca del joven que le gustaba, le bastaba con ser su amiga y poder contar con su confianza._

_Ren por otro lado no entendía porque se ponía así de nervioso e incomodo cuando estaba con ella, pero a la vez se relajaba y se sentía inmensamente feliz porque ella haya dormido con él y más aún que se preocupara por él. **Eso que sentía sería amor?**_

**_Quien sabe pero se sentía tan bien..._**

_- Vamos a desayunar?- propuso ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos._

_- Si- fue lo único que pudo articular._

_Salieron del cuarto de Ren charlando animadamente cuando se sintió a alguien que subía a toda velocidad las escaleras._

_Ren miró hacia las escaleras cuando vio la silueta de alguien aparecer de golpe y para que no se chocara con Pilika la abrazó evitando que quien quiera que sea no la golpeara._

_:Sonriendo de oreja a oreja- Vaaaya! si no lo veo no lo creo, me voy para no interrumpirlos -dijo el chico que había saltado los cuatro escalones que faltaban para llegar._

_- Eeee...- dijo Ren al darse cuenta de lo que hizo y la soltó de golpe, dejando a una petrificada Pilika a un lado.- No pasa nada._

_Pilika parpadeo un par de veces para volver en si y se giro para ver de quien se trataba.- Tú? como es que te metiste aquí? si Anna te ve te mata- dijo sonriéndole._

_Ren noto la simpatía que mostraba Pilika ante el otro chico y eso lo puso un poquitin celoso._

_- Ya es tarde- dijo la fría voz de la rubia detrás de ellos._

_Los tres se quedaron estáticos en sus lugares._

_- Porque no avisaste que llegarías?- pregunto dirigiéndose al invitado._

_:U:- Quería darles una pequeña sorpresa- respondió rascándose la cabeza nervioso._

_- Se puede saber quien eres?- dijo Ren mirándolo con enfado._

_- Ah! cierto- dijo El chico mirándolo de la misma manera pero con algo de simpatía- Soy Kiska Netsuke._

_Se presento mientras levantaba la mano._

_- Soy Ren Tao- dijo estrechándosela._

_- Kiska está Konoe?- pregunto Pilika mirando al joven._

_- Claro, esta abajo con Tamao- respondió._

_Kiska era un joven de dieciocho años, su altura era 1.80, delgado, cabello largo y oscuro como la noche atado en una cola de caballo, de su boca sobresalía un colmillito._

_El joven acompañó a Pilika hasta la cocina charlando animadamente, dejando a Ren y a Anna cerca de las escaleras._

_- Quién es Él?- preguntó nuevamente Ren._

_- Lo conocimos cuando fuimos a visitar a Horohoro a su aldea, son amigos de la infancia y como era de esperarse nos hicimos amigos de ellos- respondió Anna bajando las escaleras._

_Ren bajo, después de haber entrado al baño de arriba, con una toalla en el cuello._

_- Buenos días- dijo sin ganas a los demás integrantes de la pensión._

_Comenzaron con sus quehaceres después de tener un tranquilo desayuno._

_Ren empezó a entrenar más duramente, aunque esa mañana se había decidido a no hacerlo y dedicar su tiempo al lado de la joven de cabellos azules. Pero cuando el "intruso" había llegado a la pensión... Todos los planes se le arruinaron y decidió entrenar para olvidar aquellos pensamientos que se habían plantado en su cabeza hace varios días._

_Una joven de cabellos cortos color violeta al igual que sus ojos lo estaban observando, era alta casi a la altura de Ren, delgada y deportiva, su mirada fría como el mismo hielo, cara angelical, vestía unos pantalones anchos de color crema y una musculosa negra, en la cabeza tenía amarrado un pañuelo del mismo color._

_- Hola- dijo simplemente saliendo al patio donde él estaba entrenando._

_Ren se dio la vuelta cuando escucho su voz y se sorprendió al verla, no iba a negar que fuera linda pero no tanto como Pilika._

_- Hola- dijo Ren comenzando a hacer flexiones de brazos._

_- No te hace frío?- preguntó la chica agachándose._

_- No, como hago tanto ejercicio no siento el frió- dijo Ren sin dejar de hacer las flexiones- y Vos? Me imagino que si por como estas vestida._

_La joven de cabellos violetas soltó una carcajada.- No, me crié en el frió y por eso no lo siento._

_A Ren le pareció una dulce joven aunque no tanto como la ainu que él conocía._

_- Y como te llamas?- dijo Ren sentándose en el césped._

_- Ah! lo siento siempre olvido presentarme- dijo La joven sacando la lengua.- Soy Konoe Netsuke._

_- Soy Ren Tao- se presentó- Bien, será mejor que entremos antes de que venga Anna y me obligue a abrigarme._

_Entraron charlando y Ren no podía dejar de observarla._

_- Te preguntaras por qué no tengo tanto parecido con mi hermano no?- dijo Konoe adivinando la pregunta que rondaba en la mente del chino._

_- Disculpa es que no se parecen- dio Ren mirando para otro lado._

_- No te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrada- dijo sonriéndole- lo que pasa es que siempre en mi familia, generación tras generación, las mujeres nacemos con este aspecto nada más que de un violeta claro u oscuro, no tenemos parecidos con nuestros hermanos._

_Ren no dijo nada, estaba sorprendido y a la vez impresionado._

_- EY!- dijo Pilika cuando los vio._

_Ren se sobresaltó y se fue para otro lado, evitando a la peliazul._

_- Qué ocurre?- preguntó al lado de Konoe._

_- Ni idea- respondió mientras sonreía para si._

_Ren se fue directo a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con llave y se sentó en su cama._

_- Pero que rayos me pasa?- se dijo así mismo._

_No podía estar pensando en Pilika, ni mucho menos evitarla por el extraño sentimiento que había nacido dentro de él._

_- Mierda- dijo en voz alta._

_- Ren ya está la cena- dijo Anna detrás de la puerta._

_- En un momento bajo- respondió._

_Se vistió con un pantalón azul oscuro deportivo y una remera mangas largas y se fue directo al comedor. Donde se encontró con todos. Busco un lugar en donde sentarse pero el único que quedaba era a lado de Pilika._

_Kiska se había parado para ir directo al lado de Pilika pero Konoe de un tirón del pantalón lo volvió a sentar a su lado._

_- No te entrometas- le susurro a su hermano._

_- Pero...- Comenzó Kiska._

_- Come- dijo Konoe sin permitir reproches._

_Ren observo aquella escena con una ceja levantada, pero decidió no darle mucha importancia y se sentó._

_Pilika lo estaba observando de reojo, algo andaba mal y no sabía qué, Ren andaba demasiado raro con ella. En el entrenamiento ni siquiera se había dado la vuelta para hablarle y se puso a charlar con Konoe, no es que le molestara ¡Nada que ver! Pero luego dentro de la pensión... la evitaba y se escondía en su habitación._

_Ren se levantó de su lugar, dijo en débil "buenas noches" y subió a su cuarto. Ella lo vio subir pensó que sería muy inoportuno subir en ese momento así que lo mejor sería hacerlo luego._

_El joven chino se recostó en su cama pensativo, buscando la manera de relajarse y poder conciliar el sueño..._

_Ya venía días y días que no dormía por culpa de una persona... Pilika era lo único que habitaba en su mente desde hace un año pero fue hace poco que la comenzó a mirar de otra manera._

**_"Abro mi ventana y encuentro tu hermoso rostro..._**

**_estas mirando hacia mi ventana sintiendo mi intensa mirada._**

**_Deseándote amar hasta darte mi vida..._**

**_No digas adiós porque me vas a lastimar_**

**_no le digas adiós a este amor que apenas esta naciendo._**

**_Eres tan hermosa, como una bella reina,_**

**_no encuentro la manera de acortar este incomodo sentimiento._**

**_Tantas veces reprimido en mi pecho,_**

**_soñándote desde lejos._**

**_Algo bello podría haber entre los dos pero_**

**_hay algo que me dice que no debo_**

**_construir carruseles en el cielo._**

**_Yo no quiero dejarte, es el miedo que me_**

**_dice que esta mal lo que hago._**

**_Pero te amo y me duele en lo más profundo_**

**_no darte lo que quieres,_**

**_no saber ni siquiera que es lo que te atormenta._**

**_Romperé esta barrera y me acercaré para_**

**_decirte que serás amada._**

**_Ya no estaré atado a pensamientos complejos inútiles_**

**_como los que tengo ahora en mi cabeza y en mi corazón."_**

_Sacudió la cabeza, ante las palabras que aparecían en su mente..._

_Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y se sentó en la orilla de su cama.- Ja! tan atrapado me tiene que hasta me ha convertido en poeta -Dijo en voz alta._

_Tocó un par de veces la puerta para que después de quince minutos un adormilado Ren le abriera._

_- Qué pasa?- preguntó soltando un bostezo._

_- Es que quiero hablar con vos- respondió Konoe mirándolo fríamente directo a los ojos._

_Ren se hizo a un lado para que ella entrara. Ella se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de él y le hizo seña para que se sentara._

_- Y bien- dijo Ren cruzándose de brazos._

_- Te gusta Pilika no es así?- la chica fue directo al grano dejando a un Ren sorprendido y nervioso._

_- Perdón?- dijo levantando una ceja- Yo? enamorado de la hermana del zoquete de Horohoro? por favor ni aunque me pagaran con todo el dinero del mundo..._

_Konoe frunció el ceño ante el comentario y no lo dejó seguir.- Esta bien ya entendí el punto, pero mientras más lo niegues más se notará y lo único que te quería decir es... que si realmente te gusta mi amiga, díselo porque si no lo haces ya será muy tarde y la vas a perder..._

**_N/A:_**

**_Holass! Espero que les guste esta continuación! Perdónenme por la tardanza es que andaba un poquito ocupadita! n-n_**

**_Ok ya no los aburro y pasemos a lo que me gusta los reviews!_**

**_kirei_****_-sactuary: Oo eto… _****_¿por qué te deje picada? Y aquí... estem tienes el segundo chap espero que te guste n-n y si, si me antoja leer tu fic así que lo hare._**

**_Sayonara_**

**_Pilika_****_ de Tao Asakura: hola! Gracias por tu revi espero que te guste este capitulo si esta pareja me encanta aparte de la de Yoh y Anna pero nunca antes se me había ocurrido escribir una Ren/Pilika así que esto es solo una pruebita y me parece que van a ver más parejitas pero no se kpas que con el tiempo P... n/n esto emociona._**

**_Sayonara_**

**_girl_****_-of-the nigthsweaty: Wenas! _****_Espero que te guste esta continuación y perdon si te parecio triste el prologo (ese dia andaba un poco depre pero bue' ya paso) y mil gracias por tu revi enserio te parece interesante wow gracias!_**

**_En fin quiero que sepas que este capitulo te lo dedico!_**

**_Sayonara_**

**_Bueno eso es todo por ahora nos estaremos leyendo!_**


End file.
